goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou Kills Sesame Street and gets ungrounded
Caillou Kills Sesame Street and gets ungrounded is an ungrounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on July 29th 2015 Cast *Caillou - David/Evil Genius/Zack *Boris - Eric *Doris - Julie *Rosie - Shy Girl *Elmo - Shy Girl *Big Bird - Kidaroo *Zoe - Ivy *Count von Count - Wiseguy *Ernie - Alan *Bert - Simon *Oscar the Crouch - Wiseguy *Teddy - Steven *Grover - Kidaroo *Cookie Monster - Scary Voice *Rosita - Kayla *Announcer - Professor Transcript *Caillou: I'm bored, I wonder what's on TV. *Announcer: And now on PBS Kids, Sesame Street. *Caillou: Oh, Come on! I do hate Sesame Street. Also, it's Rosie's favorited show ever next to Barney. *Rosie: (in her room) Yay (20x)! Sesame Street, Rosie loves Sesame Street. *Caillou: That doesn't, time to kill the characters right now with my AK-47 rifle. *'(At the Park)' *Caillou: Stand back you guys, I will kill you all one by one. *Elmo: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no. *Big Bird: No no no no no no no no no no no no no. *Zoe: No no no no no no no no no no no no no. *Count von Count: No no no no no no no no no no no no. *Ernie: No no no no no no no no no no no no no. *Bert: No no no no no no no no no no no no no. *Oscar the Crouch: No no no no no no no no no no no no. *Teddy: No no no no no no no no no no no no. *Grover: No no no no no no no no no no no no. *Cookie Monster: No no no no no no no no no no no no. *Rosita: No no no no no no no no no no no no. Please don't kill us Caillou! *Caillou: I'm sorry guys, It's my only hope. *'(Fight is censored)' *Caillou: Yes, finally, Sesame Street is dead. Now I can go home. *'(At home)' *Boris: Caillou, thanks for killing Sesame Street, actually, we hate Sesame Street. You are ungrounded forever. *Doris: We will go to Chuck E Cheese's later on with your friends. *Caillou: Thanks Mommy, Thanks Daddy. *Rosie: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Rosie can't believe it! *Doris: Except for Rosie! Rosie, how dare you cry about the death of Sesame Street. You know we hate that show. *Rosie: But Mommy, Daddy, Rosie thought you like Sesame Street? *Boris: We don't care about that show anymore, *bleep* you Rosie! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for becoming a fan of Sesame Street. *Doris: Go to your room now. *Rosie: (running upstairs) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Rosie is crying Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Rosie is Grounded Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Boris: Now she's is gone upstairs, you can go to Chuck E Cheese's with The Metal Punks. *Caillou: Yay, Chuck E Cheese's, here I come! *''(The End)'' Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded/Grounded Stuff Category:All Rosie deserves Category:Rosie gets Grounded Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Caillou gets ungrounded Category:2015 videos